


To Me You Are Real

by UndeadSoldierShady



Series: Ship Recs [1]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Before he died in the mha universe, Dead Midoriya Izuku, Dead Pyrrha Nikos, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, He gets isekai'd into Remnant, He just loves her so much and hates seeing her sad, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Penny Polendina, Izuku is the best boyfriend for his cyborg girlfriend, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Significant Other, Penny Polendina Lives, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Reincarnated Midoriya Izuku, Ruby Rose (RWBY) has PTSD, Sad Midoriya Izuku, Sad Penny Polendina, Well in the MHA universe but yeah, no beta we die like sir nighteye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadSoldierShady/pseuds/UndeadSoldierShady
Summary: When Izuku made the ultimate sacrifice he never thought he would be given a second chance, a chance to relive the life of a hero in a different world.Being transported to Remnant, he never thought he'd ever fall in love again, his heart was too broken to give to anyone else. That was until a kind, naive and caring cyborg entered his life and picked up the pieces and put it back together.He fell in love, it was real and in her moment of doubt he'd make sure she knows it.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku (Past), Midoriya Izuku & Ruby Rose (RWBY), Midoriya Izuku & Team RWBY, Penny Polendina/Midoriya Izuku
Series: Ship Recs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196441
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	To Me You Are Real

_"I'm sorry Kyo... Hisui... Daddy isn't coming home..."_   
_***Explosion*** _

Izuku woke startled and hyperventilating from the nightmare, it's been two years since he was given another chance to be a hero in another realm.  
Two years since he gave his life to stop a psychotic man who wanted to plunge his former world into a quirk war... Two years since he left behind his wife and daughter... He still missed her... She was his everything... She was his Kyouka... But being transported on to another world with him being 15 once again he embarked on another quest.

His semblance was a replica of OfA and he made friends but never opened himself up to love, his heart was too shattered and in his mind it was shattered beyond repair... Shattered to the point it was deemed unfixable.  
Then she barrelled into his life, literally barrelled into him one day.  
Her adorable excitability resonated with him, it reminded him of when he first got into UA and met so many pros.

Fascinated with everything, he learnt how she was raised sheltered, amazed by everything and Izuku had the urge to help her through this cruel world and learn how to actually live free.  
Through this he found that she had inadvertently took the pieces of his broken heart and put it back together.  
Everything went up from there, he started to open up more to his friends, team RWBY and JNPR, they all knew why and with a lot of prompting he built up the courage to confess and she didn't understand the feelings but their were feelings she felt for him as well.

Over time this was their life, Izuku and Penny going through life and learning how the truly feel about each other.  
Izuku mainly supporting her and teaching her the intricacies of life and how at the end of the day what makes you happy is worth it.  
That's the philosophy Penny took on as she confessed herself that she wants to be with him.

When the fall of Beacon occurred everything broke, they lost Pyrrha as Izuku saved Penny from the destruction.  
He was too slow to save Pyrrha... From losing his first love to watching his best friend lose his... It was then that he would put up a facade of strength in the mornings and refuse to let his friend Jaune become like him when he awoke reincarnated.  
However at night his walls broke and he cried himself to sleep more often than not and the worst issue was that he didn't have Penny with him... Her family took her back to Mantle for her safety.  
Without his rock, his special, better half Izuku was slowly breaking.

Ruby was the first to notice him reverting to how he was and found that he often cried himself to sleep, haunted with the scene of Pyrrha's death replaying in his head and he didn't have the one who has heart by his side.  
He began to confide in Ruby as she was the other one who witnessed her death on that fateful night where it all came crashing down.

But then during their journey they made it to Atlas and during a fight with a Grimm invasion Izuku met the one he thought he lost.  
They reunited as Penny almost crushed his spine with a hug and the kids they shared showed all the feelings they were harbouring while away from each other.  
They also met Penny's father, Pietro, he was an earnest man that was confined to a hovering wheelchair due to an accident.  
It was nice to meet him, he gave off a familiar aura to him, an aura similar to his mother a worrier but loving and doting father who cares for his daughter greatly.  
It was then he learnt how Penny was built, he knew she was a cyborg but the fact that he gave a piece of his own aura to bring her to life, it showed how much he really cared.

He was certain that his mother would've done the same for him.  
Pietro noticed Izuku, the young man who his daughter fell in love with look at the interaction he had with Penny with envy and that night he learnt why.  
It was late at night and Pietro was heading to his room to sleep when he heard sobbing and his daughter speaking softly trying to comfort someone.

He made his way slowly to the door of the room, he knew he shouldn't have eavesdropped but he couldn't help but to worry, it was just in his nature to.  
He learnt why the young man his daughter loves was so broken...  
The truth was much darker than he thought... The young man lost so much... His first love... His parents... His mentors... His friends... He was surprised that the boy's heart was shattered beyond repair but he guessed he had his daughter to thank for that he has heard and read the analysis this young man could make at a glance and knew that if his heroic heart broke then the war would've been over and Salem would win easily.  
Then for the few days after he overheard he made sure to let Izuku know he always had a home with him and Penny, no matter what.

Through this he saw the boy that his daughter praised constantly and was sure that Penny was in the the hands of someone who truly does love her, he had no qualms about dying knowing that Izuku would always be there for her.

Shit really hit the fan when Ironwood lost his mind and forced the Atlas military against Izuku and the rest and in turn abandoning Mantle to the Grimm and cold.  
After the long fight where Penny obtained the abilities of the Winter Maiden, they sought refuge and during this night Izuku found Penny in the same state when she first doubted herself.

"Hey"  
Izuku said softly to his girlfriend who was sulking against the wall.  
She only glanced up slightly before putting her head back down.

Izuku decided to make his way over to her and sat beside her, noticing this Penny leant her head on his shoulder.  
Izuku laying his on her head.

"What's-"

"Am I even real?"  
The tone she said it in was so resignated, on the verge of tears and giving up... Just the tone alone broke Izuku's heart let alone the words.

"What happened?"  
He asked softly.

"Nothing, forget it-"

"If it's bothering you, it's anything but nothing... Please Penny..."

"It's just in that stupid fight the person screamed that I was created as a weapon... That I don't deserve to take the space of a person..."

"Penny you are real-"

"YOU ALWAYS SAY BUT I-I don't feel like one any..."

Izuku pulled her into a tight loving hug and refused to let go as he spoke.

"You are Human, you are real to me and everyone who loves you... You have a soul... Your aura is real... Warm, comforting and loving... You are not a weapon, what sets us apart from weapons is free will... We are free to do as we want and love whoever we want..."  
Izuku stated softly while holding her tightly, she could feel her judder... She had human mannerisms but she couldn't physically cry but from this he knew he was getting through to her.  
So he continued.

"You are real, you are Penny, Pietro's daughter, the one I love and want to spend my life with... You are everything I could ever want and more... You are everything to me... Just because you are made of metal and bolts and stuff like that doesn't mean anything because what makes us human is our actions...  
Our curiosity... Our loving nature... Our laughs... Our cries... They might say you're not real but your soul is there for everyone to see... You are real and I love you too much to not see how real you are... From your aura to your beauty every part of you is real to me..."

"Izuku... Thank you for everything..."

"Of course"

They shared a loving kiss and Penny knew that Izuku would always be there to pick her up and save her from herself and she will always do the same for Izuku.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was an emotional trip huh?
> 
> So I'm starting a new series of fics/one shots (they're gonna mainly be one shots) called Ship Recs!  
> I've set up a channel in my discord server where you can send me ships that you would like me to make one shots or short fics on said ship.
> 
> Come join in on the fun here  
> https://discord.gg/wXQvzm2


End file.
